Impatiens hawkeri cultivar Fisimp 171.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Fisimp 171xe2x80x99.
The new Impatiens is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new moderately compact Impatiens cultivars that flower relatively early with large rounded flowers and attractive flower colors.
The new Impatiens originated from a cross made by the Inventor in July, 1997 of the Impatiens hawkeri cultivar Kinoc, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,433, or seed, parent with the Impatiens hawkeri cultivar Conga, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Fisimp 171 was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Moncarapacho, Portugal in March, 1998.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken in Moncarapacho, Portugal, since March, 1998, has shown that the unique features of this new Impatiens are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Fisimp 171xe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Fisimp 171xe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Impatiens cultivar:
1. Outwardly spreading, rounded and uniformly mounded plant habit.
2. Freely branching and freely flowering habit.
3. Large rounded cherry red-colored flowers that are positioned above and beyond the foliage.
4. Dark green-colored leaves.
Plants of the new Impatiens can be compared to plants of the female parent, the cultivar Kinoc. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany, plants of the new Impatiens differed from plants of the cultivar Kinoc in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens had lighter green-colored leaves than plants of the cultivar Kinoc.
2. Flowers of plants of the new Impatiens were cherry red in color whereas flowers of plants of the cultivar Kinoc were red purple in color.
Plants of the new Impatiens can be compared to plants of the male parent, the cultivar Conga. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany, plants of the new Impatiens differed from plants of the cultivar Conga in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens had broader leaves than plants of the cultivar Conga.
2. Flowers of plants of the new Impatiens were cherry red in color whereas flowers of plants of the cultivar Conga were dark pink in color.
Plants of the new Impatiens can also be compared to plants of the cultivar Danharcher, not patented. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany, plants of the new Impatiens differed from plants of the cultivar Danharcher in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens had narrower and darker green-colored leaves than plants of the cultivar Danharcher.
2. Flowers of plants of the new Impatiens were larger and flatter than flowers of plants of the cultivar Danharcher.
3. Flowers of plants of the new Impatiens were cherry red in color whereas flowers of plants of the cultivar Danharcher were more red purple in color.